


Perfect Drug

by danegen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/pseuds/danegen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Perfect Drug<br/>Fandom: X-Men: First Class<br/>Song: Nine Inch Nails<br/>Length: 2:32<br/>Summary: My fear is warm to get inside of you. Erik/Charles, Erik/Shaw<br/>Contains torture and concentration camp imagery</p><p>Download available <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?pqhhy0154k7r1hb">here</a><br/>Originally posted at <a href="http://danegen.livejournal.com/124632.html">Livejournal</a> and <a href="http://danegen.dreamwidth.org/93026.html">Dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Drug

Password is "neveranoption"

[Perfect Drug](http://vimeo.com/26567103) from [danegen](http://vimeo.com/user643672) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
